My New Life: Maddog
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: It started out as any normal day, before I was transported into a dark room. I heard a voice so I slowly looked to the right, into the smirking face of the Illusive Man. The life of Harry Morgan has ended. The life of Maddog has begun. Pairings Undecided. Rated T to be for the moment.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Harry 'Maddog' Morgan. I'm 16 years old and have just begun the most fucked up part of my life. I have brown eyes and short dark brown hair. I'm also fairly tall for my age at a respectable 6"2. I weigh in at somewhere around 161 pounds of a mixture between fat and muscle. I have been playing rugby for about 9 years now so I did get regular exercise, or at least enough to keep me fit. Nothing too special in my grades, just your average teenage student. Had a nice enough group of friends (well occasionally they were dicks, but come on when aren't they) and was known as the hermit of them. If I found a game that I liked, I'd get hooked instantly (seriously, 36 hours straight on black ops multiplayer with nothing but cereal bars and energy drinks yo fuel me, sad to you but to me that's an accomplishment). Anyway back to me, my most major fault would probably be my tendency to annoy anyone I talk to, but who cares it's funny watching their reactions.

The 'Maddog' part well that's what I like to be referred as when playing rugby and x-box, due to my quick temper and viciousness during a fight. The best example is seriously injuring someone in a fight, ducking a right hook (that would most likely take out a couple of teeth), grabbing him around the waist, picking him up and dump tackling him on a bench. Never got into a fight after that. The only other interesting thing would have to be my pain tolerance, like seriously I have never felt pain anywhere since past the age of 9 (except you know where gents, no-one can go through that and not feel anything).

But anyway it started out as any normal day. Getup, go to school, get home, and complete homework, do my weights, and play my x-box for a couple of hours before I would head off to bed to read some fanfiction.

Now that is a completely boring life for anyone, nothing strange could possibly go wrong.

How wrong I was.

As I as shutting down my x-box, having just completed my third play through of Mass Effect 3 (with an import all the way through from the first) when a white glow started being emitted from my ME disk. Being the complete idiot I was I just stood there thinking 'WTF?' Then as it got brighter I started getting over my shock and started to panic.

Just as I was reaching for the disk tray the light suddenly exploded. That's right the light _exploded_! So while I was gathering my senses I started hearing a voice to my right. Before I checked who it was I checked myself.

Limbs check.

Senses – nose, eyes, ears, touch, taste, check.

Clothing – Black hooded jacket, black jeans, black top and boots, check (I like black but I'm not an Emo or Goth).

Jewellery – ring of my mother, chain and locket of my father, check.

Slowly I opened it up, I sighed loudly when I saw the inside. Picture of My family, check.

With that done I slowly looked to the right.

Into a face I thought was fiction.

Into a face that was humanity's worst possible product (in my opinion).

Into the smirking face of the fucking Illusive Man.

He just sat there smirking at me with that 'I know what you want to know but won't tell you because I'm an asshole' face on.

And as I got over my shock several thoughts went through my mind.

Is this like those self-insert stories I had just started reading? Is this really our future or an alternate universe? And the last one I said aloud.

"Fuck"

"What's the matter Mr Morgan, don't you have proper manners any normal child would be taught." He responded in that same infuriating tone. I mean in the game it was bad enough listening to him but in real life, piss off. Of course I don't say that to his face, I'm not that stupid.

"Would you like to know what I have brought you here for Mr Morgan?"

Oh how I would love to hit him, but he has the answers at the moment so I'll have to just wait and see.

"Well no actually, what I want is a chocolate milkshake, a big mac meal and a nice home with a big TV." I respond in my cheeriest voice possible given the circumstances.

Yes! I just saw him twitch around the eye. I have annoyed the Illusive man with a single sentence within five minutes of meeting him; shove that up your indoctrinated ass.

"Enough! You have been brought here to further gain advancement for humanity." He told me. That's all I needed to know because that basically translated into 'We are going to test you until you are a super soldier loyal to Cerberus' which is so not going to happen. But on the bright side at least he's a little honest.

"We are going to train you for 6 years, but one of those years will be spent getting used to the augmentations." Now I was just thinking something along the lines of a becoming a little like the Master Chief and putting it to good use. "We will be giving you increased speed, strength, reaction time and endurance. These will take some time to getting used to, and since it most likely going to be your strongest characteristic, I will hire someone to teach you judo and jujitsu."

I knew what he meant by that, with 9 years already under my belt of grappling experience it would be better to increase that skill instead of starting a completely new type.

Now there is a question you are probably wondering. 'How is he taking this all so calmly? I would be freaking out' well the truth is I'm absolutely shitting myself but years of rugby have squashed that reaction out of me (also my motto I've taken on since starting rugby helps a lot, 'the bigger they are – the harder they fall') so I have managed to act calm, but do not think one second I'm not experience some sort of breakdown in the near future. I mean no-one could not have breakdown if they were ripped from everything they knew including friends, family and all other aspects (unless you have a horrid life in which I am sorry for you if you are desperate enough to work for Cerberus).

Oh no, this is what I hate about all bad guys, they talk and talk and talk. I mean seriously come on, hurry the fuck up; you're only delaying the inevitable. I don't actually care that you're going to be strapping me down and performing all these tests to see what I could do, I already know as a fact that you aren't going to get me as anything other than a soldier, I mean I sucked at learning (doubt that changed) so an engineer is out of the question, and my body has no way in hell of gathering biotics since I'm now in my teens.

Okay, I think he's finished his little monologue let's see what my training entails.

Oh I just had to ask, I feel like its school again and I should be taking notes.

Fuck me, seriously the dude must have read my mind, he just handed over a data pad that had a list of what is going to occur for my 6 years of training. Screw you.

_Year 1:_

_January: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_February: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_March: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_April: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_May: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_June: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_July: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_August: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_September: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_October: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

_November: Physical Fitness, Judo, Lessons for catch up_

_December: Physical Fitness, Jujitsu, Lessons for catch up_

Okay, that as in no way repetitive and basic. Let's see what the second year will be like.

_Year 2:_

_January: Explained the specifics of the augmentation process_

_February: Augmentation Process_

_March – December: testing new improvements_

Again that was very basic, I mean it was so simple, I swear that doesn't even have meaning here seeing as there technically shouldn't be a 'here'.

_Year 3: All 12 months: training in all weapons and armour, as well as physical fitness and MA training_

_Year 4: All 12 months: training in all weapons and armour, as well as physical fitness and MA training_

_Year 5: Start being given basic and easy jobs to gather experience and spread a name for yourself, as well as training in all weapons and armour and physical fitness and MA training_

_Year 6: training in all weapons and armour, as well as physical fitness and MA training before being debriefed on what main objective is and live my life_

When I finished reading, all of my skill in keeping an impassive face vanished as the situation hit me.

My home is gone.

My family are gone.

My friends are gone.

I'm nothing more than a Cerberus lackey. A tool to be used and disposed of as they see fit.

But as new people came in the room and started pulling me away, most likely to a lab, I vowed to be the one to kill the Illusive man. Not Shepard or anyone else, it would be me. But I would take what they gave me.

The Illusive man has just started training his own killer.

The first thing I was going to get them to teach me was how to use anger. Because of all those pent up frustrations from rugby slowly turned into anger, and that would be my best weapon, because it would take a lot for me to lose 9 years' worth of anger.

The life of Harry Morgan has ended.

The life of Maddog has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up and saw the grey metallic ceiling above me, I knew that it wasn't dream and I really was in the mass effect universe, and that I was in the company of Cerberus. I heard heavy footsteps coming my way and at the sound of the hiss I looked at the door, and my heart stopped cold. There in the doorway were two of the biggest fucking people I have ever seen.

The first one was about 6"3 and was very broad. His arms were like tree trunks and the thighs, fuck me don't even get me started. He looked like he could bench press a bus. He had short military style hair and a scar going from his right temple down to the left side of his jaw. The eyes were ice cold and steel grey, portraying nothing, and his mouth set in a firm line as if he was disappointed and mad at the same time (considering I'm still in bed that might be the case). The second one was the most frightening for me. He was reaching 6"5 minimum and his body, it wasn't huge but very firm and you could clearly see every muscle on his body. It was someone who you would have to take caution with as you couldn't tell what his actual strength is.

"Up, get up!" I immediately complied, no way in hell as I disobeying them, as soon as I got up I was being inspected by both. I stood stock still as they circled me like a stalking predator. "Hmm, you got some muscle on you there boy, where did you get it from, sports or martial arts?" he asked me.

"I played rugby for 9 years" I said then instinctively corrected myself. "Sir."

"How old are you boy, can't be more than 15?" he interrogated me. Damn I really wish I had a little stubble at least, it always makes you look older.

"16, S…" I tried to reply only to be cut off.

"16, that means we'll be leaving you when you reach 22. What's your name Boy?"

"Harry, Sir." I replied with a little frustration at being called boy again, they could have asked my name first instead of finding out everything else.

"Well then Harry, your ass is ours for the next six years. So I suggest you listen carefully to everything I have to say." He looked at me and I nodded. "First off you will go to bed at 10 pm each night and wake up at 5 am each morning. Secondly you will obey and comply with every order you are given. No ifs, ands or buts. Understood?" he looked into my eyes daring me to disobey and I nodded quickly.

"Good, with that out of the way here are names. I'm John Prescott and over there is Steve Barnes. We will be instructing you in everything you need to know about all Species and the best way to kill 'em. Our employers say you're going to be a Merc after we're done with ya so we got to train you right. So if want to survive these six years then you better listen."

I nodded again. I slowly started to open my mouth to speak, but he cut me off again. "From this day forth we will expect you to start something akin to a diary. This is due to the fact that you will need a way to let out all of these emotions and talk to someone, and it sure as hell isn't going to be us. The shit your about to go through, it will make you cry. I suggest you go get changed into shorts and a shirt, and get a drink of water you're going to need it."

And need it I did. They had me running laps (about a mile each) for two hours straight, I think I poured more water on me than drank but it was too hard to tell, followed by a five minute break. Then they had me doing push ups for half an hour, half hour of pull ups, half hour of sit ups, half hour of weights, followed by another ten minutes of break.

Then it repeated, and repeated, and repeated. For 15 hours I trained, 14 of them was physical fitness and the other was judo and jujutsu. I have never been more tired or exhausted whatever you want to call it, it was harsh. But I understand why they want me to keep a diary of sorts now, I just want to murder them in their sleep, but I wouldn't stand a chance. I need an outlet something that I can talk too (if talking to a holographic computer counts) so I 100 % agree.

* * *

_January 2nd 2178 _

_That was not fun._

_I never knew I could throw up that much while eating so little. But still that was anything other than pleasant._

_I'm really starting to miss my friends and family now. I wonder how my family are holding up, I wonder if they even noticed, this could be one of those while you're here, time freezes over there. But still can't wait to get back, if I can that is. It would be great to see my niece; that little trouble maker just follows me everywhere. I guess it's true._

_You never know what you have until it's gone._

_Well not bad for being my first entry ever still this is going to be hard as fuck._

_Well signing out._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_April 7th 2178_

_It is so not fun._

_I've been here for a little over 4 months now and I still can't land a hit on them in our MA training. But if there is anything I am thankful for this, it has to be my body. I am awesome._

_Don't care how anyone reacts, my body has improved by so much, and there is still another five and or so years of this, oh if I ever get home I can't wait to see their reactions._

_On another note today was especially hard, I don't know how but they must have got a hold of my birthday. If this was to send a message it certainly was received._

'_I don't care if you normally get special privileges and gifts today, because now it means more pain than usual. Get used to it'_

_And with that note I'm going to run a bath, I feel like my bruises have bruises and my blisters have blisters._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_June 30th 2178_

_It's not getting any easier. But I'm used to waking up from the barking of Prescott instead of the barking of my dogs. I'm glad they didn't know I had that locket on me, probably would've taken it away from me so it's easier to forget who I was, am, I don't know. I want to be the same person but it isn't easy, I know I've changed, for the better or worse, that's yet to be determined._

_On another note I'm finally getting some hits in. nothing near to beating them but still, the fact I knocked one over the other day, proves I'm progressing, but there is still a lot to learn._

_Tomorrow they said it's going to get a lot worse. Instead of 2 hours of just running, they're going to include obstacles._

_I don't know what these obstacles are but if the sadistic grins on their faces are anything to go by, it won't be pleasant._

_We'll see how all goes tomorrow,_

_Maddog out_

* * *

_July 1st 2178_

_Oh my god they are crazy, they set a pack of varren on me. I have never run so fast in my life. _

_If that's going to continue then I can't wait for the augmentations to give me better endurance and speed. The damn varren were damn near impossible to lose._

_Better sign off now and get my sleep; I'm going to need it._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_September 11th 2178_

_I always remembered this day. Or, the event that happened in my world. It was very tragic, but at the same time showed devotion._

_It's kind of similar to Cerberus in my opinion, I mean, both organisations had beliefs, only Cerberus was a completely different reason, but still they hold true to what they believe._

_Not that I agree with them, I mean I think aliens are cool, but then again where I come from aliens don't exist._

_Anyway back to training, I managed to cripple Prescott, the cocky bastard, today. He tried to take me out real quick, instead I swatted is attack away and planted the bastard on his ass, at a really awkward angle. Landed right on that killer leg of his._

_Now I know that as just a fluke but still, yay._

_Right now I know it's going to get harder, god help me._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_December 25th 2178_

_What a sad time to be alone. Christmas. _

_I wonder how the family are doing, I hope there ok, and I can't wait for this training to be over but I've got another 5 years left, so got to hold tight. _

_On the plus side, I got my first treat from them while I've been here._

_My first Omni-tool._

_It is awesome. I can do pretty much anything with it. And on another note, my favourite bands existed in this universe. No I don't have to listen to them barking at me while I run, just a little bit of Papa Roach to block them out and keep me going (AN: if you don't know them I suggest listening to 'Still Swingin' to get an idea) or a little Bowling for Soup (AN: Again if you don't know try 'Girl all the bad guys want')._

_Merry Christmas everyone, hope to see everyone soon._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_January 31st 2179_

_I am absolutely shitting myself right now._

_The augmentations are tomorrow, and the cruel little scientists are taking some sick sadistic pleasure in mentioning how much it will hurt. Now I know I said I don't feel pain, I wasn't lying, but his, If I feel it, it will hurt they have explained what they're going to do me._

_First they are going to strengthen my bones to near indestructible, 'how will you know if that works?' I heard someone ask. The soldier who answered was one of the bastards who informed of the pain and I swear I saw the grin in his voice. 'We're going to hit them with a hammer, they brake, the docs replace them and it repeats'._

_How pleasant._

_Next as the muscles, repeated stimulation to have them grow and something about mixing alien DNA with mine, that bit wasn't too bad I guess but I'll have to wait and see._

_After that I just zoned out, worrying about the pain I'll be enduring, and everything went by in a blur._

_Did I mention at the end of the 'presentation' it is highly likely that I'll die, how unfair is that, but I can't do shit._

_I'm going to go to sleep now and hope for the best._

_Maddog out_


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: WARNING THERE WILL BE MASSIVE TIME SKIPS IN THIS CHAPTER)**

February 1st 2179

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

That was all that could be heard throughout the room, and the doctors held their breath as they waited. The augmentations had been put in place, the subject was barely breathing.

"Doctor get some oxygen into that boy's body, this is the closest we've ever come to succeeding in this procedure, so get that boy breathing!" The head scientist of the project shouted to one of the operators.

A gasp was heard.

Silence filled the room as everyone looked to the source of the noise. The boy, a few months off of his eighteenth birthday, had his eyes open and was looking wildly around the room as he tried to remember what happened.

He broke free of the binds that held him in place for the procedure, with ease. As the scientists looked on with concern one of them had enough sense to call security. Immediately upon the call, five armed men ran in. guns all trained on the boy, they opened fire.

Thousands of tranquillizers hit the boy all over his body, and while the body tried to fight back, it was useless as the tranquillizers just kept coming.

Only when the boy slumped over did they cease their fire.

Once he was dragged back to his quarters and carelessly dumped on the bed the room was sealed shut.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, then immediately closed as the brightness assaulted my eyes. I've never been drunk before, so obviously never had a hangover, but I'm pretty sure this is what it would feel like.

I slowly opened my eyes, and was thankful that the light had somewhat dimmed. I looked around and realised I was in my room again. I tried to remember what the last thing I saw was. I have two groggy memories so that's fine. The first was being strapped to a table and looking up at a big ass needle, the second was a shit load of tranquillizers coming towards me.

I'm going to go with the second memory.

I heard a lot of footsteps coming towards me, and the swish of the door opening. I could only groan when I saw my to instructors and half a dozen scientists looking at me expectantly.

As I got my bearings together, I could only think it's going to be a long ten months.

* * *

_February 2nd 2179_

_I gaped at the data pad in front of me. It told me all I needed to know about my body and what was new to it, improvements, limits and all that sort of stuff. You want to know how I feel about this._

_Honestly?_

_It's so fucking awesome. I mean come on; I can go toe to toe with a krogan. A fucking KROGAN! Hell yeah I'm excited._

_Anyway here is what it says:_

Subject: Maddog

Height: 6"3

Weight: 318 Pounds

Body Type: Mesomorph – Solid and Firm

Strength: Not Tested – Can go toe to toe with a Krogan

Speed: Not Tested – Run around 30 mph for roughly 45 minutes

Alien DNA: Vorcha – helps with the instaregeneration

Instaregeneration: Subject can grow all skin and muscles back almost instantly, limbs can be grown back but at a much slower pace, vital organs cannot be replaced, subject is not unstoppable

Bone Strength: A fine layer of titanium covers entire skeletal structure, bones not unbreakable but Subject can survive a jump out of a 10 story building

Pain Tolerance: Subject had a higher pain tolerance than most his age but with augmentations Subject's pain tolerance is on par with a krogan

Foods, Drinks and Environment: Subject can survive everywhere

Suggest further testing to gather accurate evidence of Subject's abilities.

_Well, what do you think, because I'm over the fucking moon, with all of this I'm sure I won't be a burden and, with the training I will receive I can be fucking awesome._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_May 20th 2179_

_Man I am so happy I got these upgrades, it makes living with these assholes just that little bit easier. I still don't disrespect them, because they are helping me but then again they do beat the shit out of me every day. Oh well._

_Anyway enough of the depressing thoughts, you know earlier I told you I can access my favourite bands in this place, well I found out that they made more songs in this one, yeah I know I guess I should have figured that out but I wasn't thinking, I was just too excited._

_Anyway this as just a stupid thing I felt like sharing._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_December 16th 2179_

_I have been improving my skills and techniques in judo and jujitsu for the past months and I've finally got to the point here I can beat them at least 6 times out of ten. _

_However since I'm capable of beating them in a one on one fight for the majority of the fights, now they will start a two on one situation, as well as changing the environments._

_This should be a lot of fun, I mean two really strong guys who are supposed to be the best at what they do going against me, a novice, at the same time, in which they can use the environment to their advantage (which I'm sure they have done before)._

_Fun._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_January 22nd 2180_

_The two of them have finally decided to start training in me in weapons and armour now I'm up to their standards, physique wise anyway._

_The two brutes have decide I should learn all types of guns, but specialise both SMGs and Pistols, and carry around a nice big assault rifle (aka a M-76 Revenant, but this is Cerberus of course, so it's also heavily modified, the outcome is that it has the same power and damage but has a massive increase in aim) and a heavy hitter shotgun, the Claymore._

_However it quickly became apparent that while in a game I was a pretty good shot, but in real life I suck dick at sniping. I lack the patience to do it, and whenever I miss a shot I get frustrated and start spraying, well you get the point._

_Also, because I fought tooth and nail for it, they would teach me how to make my own personalised dagger, and then use said dagger effectively. I can't wait; I've always wanted to use a blade._

_Another thing they chose for me was my armour type. They decided that because of my augmentations that I should where something heavy, that could protect me, but that I could move pretty fast in._

_It was decided that I would have the _Inferno _armour. But it would be given to Cerberus to modify and all the technical bullshit I can't even bring myself to listen to._

_On another note which has me really excited is the two of them have told me that soon, I will be taught some abilities to use during combat. _

_Maddog out_

* * *

_August 6th 2180_

_In my opinion the weapons training is coming along great, but to the trainers I can improve by so much more. It was to be expected however so it doesn't get me down._

_Anyway for the past few days they have been teaching me about some of the abilities I would be using. First off would be armour-piercing and incendiary ammunition. Next is inferno and normal grenades. Lastly I would be learning about carnage._

_Cool._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_December 25th 2180_

_This is officially the best day of my life._

_I just woke up and when I looked in the mirror I saw it._

_Stubble._

_I'm finally growing a beard. Hoo-fuckin-rah._

_I guess there really are Christmas Miracles._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_December 30th 2180_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_I was attempting my first Carnage today. It fucked up, and I burnt off all the hair of my head. I finally get some facial hair and it's burnt off._

_Fuck them trainers as well. When they first saw the stubble they congratulated me for finally 'becoming a man'. The piss heads just laughed their ass' off when they saw me without any hair._

_Life is so shit._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_March 22nd 2181_

_Happy Birthday Mum._

_Wow, just started my fourth year in the mass effect universe and I've changed so much. I'm not even talking about the augmentations._

_Before I came here I wouldn't believe myself capable of taking a life, human or not. But now I know how to take out every species in the quickest time possible. It's a scary thought._

_However on a happy note, a date has set for me to go craft my blade. I'm already picturing what it will look like._

_Maddog out_


	4. Chapter 4

I calmly walked through towards the blacksmiths as the crowd continued on their way. Chattering harmlessly without a care in the world. I shook the thoughts away from my mind as I remembered what the data pad told me about the shop I was currently heading to.

_The Spear of Triam_

Owned by a 56 year old human who had a certain way with weapons. He came here when he was young, an orphan many believed as he was by himself, and was raised by the previous owners of the once going out of business blacksmith they ran. Until he took over.

No-one knew his name, only going by the Blacksmith and the population were ok with that.

I once again wondered what this universe entailed as I passed a couple of Quarians scurrying around to get enough supplies to, if my hearing is correct, repair the ship they managed to salvage in order to return to the fleet. That was one thing I vowed myself never to do. Kill a Quarian.

I always held a soft spot them back home when I played the game, always saving them over the Geth if I didn't have enough paragon points to save both. I hated the council with a passion for what they did to the Quarians and Krogan. However a Krogan death on my hands would not haunt me in my sleep, unlike the Quarians a Krogan could handle themselves, and the fact that the buggers could hit really hard also helped.

I shook my thoughts away again as the medium sized building came into view, resting on the corner, almost hidden by the surrounding buildings that dwarfed it by at least a couple of floors.

I confidently walked into the shop and waited. I heard footsteps coming from the right and l looked towards who I hoped to be the Blacksmith. When I saw the rather small looking man in front of me I could see I as correct.

A small 5"11 frame with big broad shoulders, tree trunk like arms holding what looked to be a Broad Sword. He had a big bush beard, steel grey eyes and a rather bushy head of hair coming down to his neck. Out of all that the only thing that caught my eye was…

"YOUR GINGER!" I shouted before I could control myself. I don't have anything against gingers but they are damn near extinct.

I could see his eyes roll at my comment; I guess I wasn't the first to do this.

"Yes I am. Very good observational skills you have sir. Now is there anything I can do for you?" he asked me.

"Umm, sorry, didn't mean to blurt it out like that, and yes you can. I am in need of help in order to create a blade that I can use. If I am to do that then I need the best, and that is you." I told him and I wondered if he could see the excitement in my eyes or hear it in my voice.

He gave a small smile in return, guess he could, and gestured to the right with a wave of his hand.

I walked into the room and looked around. In all honesty I was tempted to run because if you knocked over one of those weapons the whole lot would come crashing down on you. Thousands upon thousands of weapons lined the wall, lay on the floor and dangled from the ceiling.

"Take a pick of whatever suits you most, and I'll be waiting." He commented as he turned around.

"Wait! I'm starting one from scratch. You also don't have a design of the blade type I want." I shouted out hoping he would stop. He did.

"I only know of a few types that I don't have along these walls. Many of them are old Earth styles. Tell me, what the type you're looking for is.

"It's a …"

Only after fourteen hours of non-stop work did we sit down, my master piece was finished. I looked at it admiringly as it lay there on the counter. I looked at the man who helped me accomplish this and crushed the urge to run over and hug him.

I once again looked at it and I knew without a doubt that this would be like Zaeed and his gun. However this one is better because mine is a beauty. 14 inches of pure black titanium, coated on the edges with white, attached to it was a 5 inch handle, a light grey in colour but not light enough to be seen all that well. On the handle was the name, written across it in an old style font that no-one knew the name of, I decided that since I wanted to be remembered but at the same time remember who I was before all of this as well as my family that it should be called '_Memento'. _Latin for remember.

Lastly is my favourite part of the design. A dark grey wolf engraved along the blade as if it were chasing its prey, very suitable. Overall it was by far the best Kukri.

"Thank you so much, it will be cherished." I told him. He nodded in response and then took me to the other room to pick out a sheath for it. I chose a simple loop type contraction that allowed the wolf design to be seen but kept it in place whilst still being easily accessible.

He spent the next two hours explaining to me how to properly car and clean my blade, and for the first time in ages I did nothing but listen.

As I walked out of the building and back onto the streets, I stole a glance at the blade resting on my hip, that's when all the excitement that I held down during business erupted. I held it at bay just long enough to let the shuttle doors to close before is started bombarding the trainers with questions galore.

I noticed the 'shut up' looks I was getting from both of them but I ignored them and continued asking questions.

This is going to be so amazing!

* * *

_July 1st 2181_

_Back home, whenever I saw someone using a blade, it looked so cool and easy. I was right about the cool part, but the easy part? Wrong._

_It is definitely the hardest thing I've had to learn but surprisingly, I've made lots of progress, I think it's because I have always wanted to learn how to use one so when I was finally presented the chance to use one I took it. _

_My balance is getting better when using the blade and some of the moves I've learned look fucking awesome._

_On another note I found out that soon I'll get my armour and then have two months to train in it. It's been in the hands of Cerberus for so long I've wondered what they have done to it._

_Guess I'll have to wait and see._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_November 5th 2181_

_I once again found myself wondering how my family were doing. I used to look forward to this day every year as it would be the one time that the entire family would get together to watch as me and my dad set off the fireworks._

_We'd have a barbeque on the porch, being handled by my granddad and uncles, my grandmother would be roasting and cooking in the kitchen, and the rest of the family would be wondering around, talking to each other as my niece and cousins all ran around the place like headless chickens._

_Oh the good times._

_Christmas is getting nearer and I wonder if I'll get something from them again this year, I mean all previous years I got some form of a gift whether it be the Omni-tool during my first year or the forbidden pleasure that I got last year (chocolate), because you're not allowed to eat non-healthy foods during training._

_Yeah right with the augmentations I could probably eat 100 pound of it and not even put on a 100th of it. Dicks._

_I'm also wondering about my armour. What will it look like? Will it be really heavy? What can it do for me compared to other armours? How much damage can it take? Blah de blah de blah._

_You get the picture. It's not that I don't care about the armour, it's just so boring having to wait for it, and as I pointed out earlier I lack the patience for sniping, so waiting for a couple of months is just plain torture._

_Speaking of torture, my trainers have decided that since I am completing everything easier now that they would see how long I can go. That means no food. No drink. No rest, which in turn causes no sleep. They keep trying to get me to beat the previous time every other week. So far I think my highest is going about a day and a half. This gave me the idea to try and help out Garrus at some point during his crusade as Archangel. Ha, that would be fun._

_Continuing with my training, I've now mastered both judo and jujitsu, meaning I'm able to knock don both opponents with ease. Yeah the augmentations have helped a lot as well but who cares, this is payback bitches._

_Also the scientists testing me for anything wrong with the augmentations have determined that my strength, speed and endurance ill all increase as I get older, stopping at 30. Then my instaregeneration only gets faster every time it is forced to act (guess what I spend doing two hours every eek doing) and to kill two birds with one stone, my pain tolerance increases every time I actually get hurt._

_Then they tried something new recently, and I have never felt more pain before._

_They tested my pain tolerance against biotics. Fuck me that hurt, they would stand there watching as they threw (I believe that would be the best term) all sorts of biotics at me, working upwards in how harmful they were. I'm no on the last one, Warp. _

_That one is just total bullshit, the Bioware team did not realise how fucking painful that son of bitch is. The first time I was hit with it, I honest to god sat down and cried. I've recently built up some form of resistance but twat and dick (as I've now started to call them due to what you are about to read) decided to see how well my pain tolerance is down south._

_Yep that's right. They targeted my dick. With both biotics and physical, this includes: punches, kicks, slicing, stabbing, shooting, and ('whimper') Warp._

_Just thinking about it makes me cry. I think I've had literal blue balls for the past two weeks. It's improved, but not by that much._

_If there is plans to go through this with someone else, either I hope that plan fails or god help them._

_Maddog out_

**AN: SOON I WILL BE REPLACING THE COVER WITH A PICTURE OF THE BLADE AND ARMOUR, I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY, PLEASE LEAVE MORE REVIEWS WITH SOME IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE**


	5. Chapter 5

December 25th 2181

I woke up at 5 am like usual and immediately noticed something different about my room; it was one of the first things drilled into me during training. Be aware of your surroundings. So I took a look around and my gaze fell on a brightly coloured box sitting by the door.

I slowly walked over to it not sure if it was a prank or not, the two brutes could have a mean sense of humour when they wanted it. I slowly used _Memento _slice open the box, and I peeped in.

I blinked.

There was note. Who the fuck leaves a small ass note, in some big ass box that is covered in a bright paper. I read the note and then blinked again as what it said finally sink in.

The bright paper was to annoy me and the rest of the note basically told me that if I wanted to get my first actual Christmas present then I should head to the living room.

My morning preparations went by rather quickly when all I could think about is what the hell my gift could be. I racked my brain thinking about all the possible things and when none came I growled. Yes that's right, I growled, all because I had to spend two weeks with a pack of varren so I could learn the ways of the space wolves, as I dubbed them. There actually pretty cool to hang around with. It was decided to do this because if I was to be known as 'Maddog' then I should know how they act, that just made me think Wolverine.

Anyway after my growl I headed over to the living room and when I got there I was shocked. There was a tree. A real fucking Christmas tree with lights, decorations and presents (well it was really only one but still it was there). I just stood there in shock, as far as I know the two people who have been the only ones that I have interacted with for the last four years (except TIM) have never celebrated Christmas.

An amused cough broke me out of my daze and I looked over to where it came from, both trainers were there with a cup of something (but given my sense of smell I would have to go with hot chocolate) and were looking at me expectantly. I quickly ran to get a drink of milk and sat down and waited for the explanation to come.

"Right then, you are probably wondering why there are Christmas decorations up when there haven't been before. The answer is simple, there was never an actual gift to give you before, however last night both of us was called by the Illusive Man and were given something to pass onto you. Go take a look under the tree."

I shakily got up and wondered over to the tree to see what was there. I reached under the tree and picked up the (surprisingly) heavy box. I walked back over to the seat and sat down with the box in hand. I slowly opened it up and took all the pieces out. I gaped at the armour pieces that lay around me; there were quite a few, which made me wonder if that as what it was like in the game or if it is just something different.

They helped me build the actual parts by screwing it together and then all that is left is to put it on. While one walked out of the room to get a mirror the other helped me suit up, whilst doing this he explained to me how to put it on.

I am quite surprised by the weight of the armour, even with all the training and augmentations I could feel the strain of having to put it on, it is going to take time to get used to and train with. Eventually my trainer returned with mirror in toe and I finally got a good look at what the people would see… and I liked it!

Think of the _Inferno _armour, and then bulk it up slightly. It is entirely a dark black matte colour with little bits of white flowing along it. On the left breast as the same type of design of the wolf on _Memento_ but as a Cerberus, oh how ironic, in white. However what really caught my attention was the helmet. Just like the normal helmet except it had the outline of a wolf body along it with a white narrowed gaze. I loved it!

I looked at my two trainers and they had grins on their faces, they started pushing me to the training room (and by room I mean a gigantic gym), along the way they gave me a data pad (I notice that whenever a list of something comes along, there is always a data pad used to explain it). I was also told that only I could remove it, some form of DNA trigger or something along those lines, I thought that was real cool as it meant that if I was ever captured they couldn't take my helmet off.

_Helmet – 15 % Weapon Damage_

_Chest Plate – 20 % Power Damage_

_Arms – 15 % Melee Damage + 10 % Power Damage_

_Shoulders – 15 % Weapon Damage_

_Legs – 15 % Melee Damage_

In all honesty I was expecting something better than this given the amount of time and the resource they had available, however beggars can't be choosers. That's when we reached the training room in my new armour and I immediately noticed the timer on the wall that told me how long I had left in my training for that day. The reason, no longer was it the usual 16 hours, on it had changed to 20 hours, on Christmas as well!

That's when trainer mode kicked in and I was doing all sorts, you name it I did it. Push ups, sit ups, star jumps, burpees, the plank, shuttle runs, tricep dips, bicep curls, benching, lifting, squats, lunges, step ups, skipping, rowing, running, sprinting, almost everything to do with strength, endurance, speed, flexibility and agility. All this with the armour on was done, and when I finally finished and crawled back in my bed only one thought ran through my mind.

'God help me.'

* * *

_January 5th 2182_

_I've only been training for about eleven days now to the new longer course and I could already fell the difference between then and now, I've also been told to keep my armour on as it would do me some good to get used to how it feels to be in a confined space for a long period of time, I lasted five before I had to have a shower, it stunk._

_Other than that everything has been going well for me and I have a feeling it won't be long before I have my first mission can't wait._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_January 23rd 2182_

_I feel much more comfortable in my armour now, I also fell myself getting stronger by doing all of my training with it on. It was hard at first to try and make up for the lack of speed my armour gives me but on the other hand my melee attacks hurt like shit, for others not me. I've also found out when my first mission will be, on my BIRTHDAY!_

_Can you believe it I get to go on my first mission on the day I'm supposed to relax, I don't know why I'm still not used to getting up and working harder on my birthday yet, I've been here for four years now, but guess that doesn't cancel out 16 years of laziness on this day._

_However now I'm always embarrassed whenever I see women, and not for the usual things blokes get embarrassed about. There was a side effect that no-one saw coming, an increase in testosterone. It's so humiliating, and I'm sure the female scientists love the fact that they tease me every time I go for my physical, it's not even funny anymore, add into that this is just human females, imagine what would happen if I met the Asari, there are the flirtiest race in the galaxy, it's not fair._

_I even made up a mathematical equation for it:_

Boy Who Never Had A Girlfriend + Virgin + Shyness around Girls + High Testosterone Levels = Incredibly Humiliating For Said Boy

_See perfectly done, no mistakes, I could have added a bit of algebra but that would have taken it too far._

_Maddog out_

* * *

_February 2nd 2182 _

_Finally, for the past four years I've been here, I was not allowed to touch a single drop of alcohol, until yesterday. I have been dreaming of getting drunk since I turned 15, I was looking forward to finding out what type of drunk I was rage, flirt, soft or stupid. Turns out when I get drunk my confidence rockets sky high, I don't think I didn't flirt with a single women yesterday, and now I have to walk out there and face them all. Why me? I was hoping I'd be the stupid one that does all the stupid stuff he'd been told to do just for fun, but no. I could have put Charlie Sheen to shame last night, and now I have to go have my physical done by at least 4 of them._

_God if you're out there, help me!_

_Maddog out_

* * *

_February 25th 2182_

_OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_Total teenage fan boy mode is now on I just saw Miranda Lawson, let's just make sure you got that, Miranda fucking Lawson, and my god the game did not do her justice , she is hot. I had to run out of the room before I could get a chance to talk to her._

_Damn you Hormones!_

_Maddog out_

* * *

April 7th 2182

I woke up and immediately started getting ready, have a shower, brush my teeth, put on body suit, put on armour, sheath my knife (which I'm glad to say I am very proficient with) and finally loaded up my guns. The Claymore on my lower back, the heavily modified Revenant over my right shoulder, Tempest on my left thigh and a Carnifex on my right. I was ready.

I walked out of my room and towards the briefing room, people cleared out of my way, and I would like to say that it was because of fear, but it was likely so they didn't hinder my journey. I slowly opened the door and closed it behind me, there was the big round telephone thing they used in Mass Effect 2, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation I would have snorted at myself for the description, even if it as accurate. I could already see John and Steve talking away with TIM, so I decided to join the conversation.

As I walked into the round circle I could hear their talking very accurately.

"…'s not ready for this type of mission. You already told us he'd be sent on easy ones to gather experience. We can…"

Whatever Steve was going to say was lost as TIM interrupted, "I can understand your concerns regarding the mission, however this is a top priority mission as of two hours ago, with that kind of information in their hands they could shut us down and we would have a galactic war, and since Mr Morgan needs experience, I believed we could hire him for this for half the price others would charge us for."

"So not only are you going to send an underdog in on practically a suicide mission, but you will also be chopping off some of his profit…" John tried to argue before he too was cut off.

"Any concerns you have of Mr Morgan and his money will not be a problem, as for what I have cut off from his payment, it will be put in a bank account for when he needs to leave and continue on his journey by himself." I felt shocked at what I had heard.

From what I gathered my first mission was going to be extremely dangerous, and my trainers were worried about me and angry with TIM for sending me on this mission alone, whilst cutting the price by at least half, however TIM was really putting it away for later use in life. I decided it was time to make my presence known,

"Hello sirs, I'm ready and waiting." I told them in my most confident voice.

"Here's what we need you to do…

**AN: DUN DUN DUN, WHAT WILL MADDOG BE FACING, THIS UPCOMING MISSION WAS ONE SENT BY THE READERS AND I WAS PRETTY SURE IT AS THE BEST ONE TO START WITH. I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO WHAT OTHER PEOPLE WANT TO SEE HAPPEN, ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**THE MADDOG MERC**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hello sirs, I'm ready and waiting." I told them in my most confident voice._

_"Here's what we need you to do…_

I calmly walked along the back streets of Omega, looking from underneath my helmet as people looked at me in with a mixture of emotions. Awe, suspicion, confusion, fear, and there was even a little hate among the onlookers, though they had red armour and were Krogan so I think it is safe to assume they are part of the blood pack. As I strode towards my meeting place I looked back on my mission briefing, and what I'm being sent to do.

"_We need you to go to Omega, and meet a sleeper agent for us. He's been undercover for years now and we've been waiting for a chance to get rid of this group once and for all. A few hours ago we were sent a message, it stated that within the next day the leaders of the group would be meeting to discuss what they should now do with all the information they have collected._

_It has been discovered that the majority of the leaders wish to expose us by this time tomorrow. Your objective is to meet with this sleeper agent and find out where and when the meeting is taking place, once discovered you should find out all information possible, before eliminating each and every one of them. _

_We cannot let any information they have discovered be let into the public. It shall only push Humanity further away from where it should be! The top we are counting on you."_

The more I thought about it the more I found I could use this to my advantage, if I were to steal all of the information they had gathered, I could then stow it away somewhere, waiting for the right moment to unleash it on the public. Besides no-one else is going to be there so I'll have all the time in the world.

Anyway I finally found the place I'm looking for (the game is easy, you walk in and there it is, here you have to follow a fucking Labyrinth of corridors and streets), the Afterlife. Why anyone would want to meet here I do not know, maybe it's so Aria doesn't believe we are going after her, that would be bad, real bad. I took a quick look around after being let in, there was a few Blue Suns over in the far left corner with a stripper all to themselves, other than that no-one caught my eye, and then I saw her.

Overlooking her entire club to ensure she knows that no-one is trying anything, I quickly tried to make for a shadowed corner, all the while keeping my eyes on her, I quickly sat down, and that took me probably half-a-second. I was half-a-second too slow, there she was, the Queen of Omega, and she was looking right at me.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. What am I going to do? I can't get up and make a run for it then all superstitions would be confirmed, I really shouldn't stay here otherwise I'll be caught and questioned. Oh shit, she just turned around and spoke (maybe I should say ordered?) to the Turian, Grizz I believe his name is. No, Grizz just turned and is no walking straight for me, dammit I can't wait to be rid of Cerberus, then I can come here of my own free will.

When I looked up again Grizz was right there in front of me, well at least I know something about my helmet, it scares the fuck out of people. I kind of feel like Batman, you know the only place where one can look is the white lenses on the design, to prove this point I have just been staring at him for about half a minute and he's already started shuffling, fear or unease? I don't know and I don't care. I just want to finish my first mission successfully.

"Aria would like to speak with you" Grizz told me, in that gravelly voice I heard in the game whenever I went to see Aria.

"Really, in that case tell her I'm over here and we can speak all night long." He looked uncomfortable with what I told him, I imagine he's never had someone tell him that, usually people are too scared to deny her what she wants. He opened his mouth to respond but didn't get to.

"Hey you!" A huge booming voice announced for the entire club to here. I turned to look towards the voice and found a Krogan; wait let me correct that, a huge fucking Krogan. "Yeah you, I saw you stroll around the streets a few minutes ago without a care in the world, you passed many of my Krannt and did not react in anyway. You think you're invincible." I tilted my head at him, the universal sign for saying '_are you stupid?'_ He got mad, oh boy did he get mad, and he stalked towards me.

Now he we are, two of the biggest people in this club, staring at each other, and with each second that went by, he got madder, mad at the fact I wasn't afraid of him.

"Listen you want to start something, then let's do it the old fashioned way." With that said I took off all my weapons except my knife and placed them where I was seated a minute ago. I waited, all the onlookers were staring at me trying to find out if I had a death wish or not. The Krogan however laughed when he realised I was serious.

"You got a quad on you, that's for sure human. This way you can die respectively to my people." Once said he too, took of all weapons except his knife. Then he threw a punch, right hook, and hit me dead centre of my amour. Now 4-5 years ago I would have either been killed or slowly dying, now I just brush it off. Everyone gasped in shock, except the Krogan who gaped at me. I returned the favour and punched him right in the face (uppercut) and sent him stumbling backwards, with the gap now available I tackled him, right through one of the weaker walls of afterlife.

We landed in a heap outside. I all I could here was the sounds of people rushing over to watch the fight between a Krogan and a human. With him on the floor I remembered what my trainers told me _'repeatedly punch them in the face before stabbing them through the top of the head'_. So I did exactly that, and when he started fighting pack I took it up a notch and tried some of the moves I've been learning for 4 years, and he went down, down hard. With that done, I slowly walked over to him and unsheathed my knife, I heard someone gasp at the design and my ego swelled a little at that I must admit, and knelt down beside him.

He looked up at me with no fear, just respect. "Who are you?" he asked and everyone inched a little bit nearer so they too could hear my name.

"I'm the Maddog, and rest in peace for your end has finally come." With that said he closed his eyes, and I granted him a quick death, my knife went straight through his skull and into the brain, killing him instantly. I looked around and people were now staring at me with fear and awe, I quickly rushed to where I left my weapons and found the Blue Suns that I saw earlier looking over them. I sneaked behind them and asked, "What are you doing with my guns?"

They might as well be little girls with the way they screamed, and then they took off like a rocket to be anywhere but here. As I paced my weapons onto my back I heard Grizz behind me once again telling me that Aria would like to see me, but this time I heard the nervousness in his voice. I turned around and looked at him for a minute straight; I saw his nervousness increase by tenfold until I told him to lead the way. He visibly relaxed once I told him that, his shoulders dropped, his grip on his gun lessened and I could hear him sigh of relief.

When we got to the stairs he just waved me up and went back to his post. I walked up the stairs towards where Aria usually is, when I was accosted by a group of 5 or so bodyguards, I ignored them and continued on my way, just as I reached the top there was the sound of ten guns cocking almost simultaneously. My shoulders automatically tensed and my hand went to my Revenant, which is now unloaded in my hands and pointed towards a group the bodyguards.

"If you want to take a human who took down a fully grown Krogan, then be my guest, I will not interfere. In fact I invite you to take him on, I would like to see the results of such a fight." A feminine voice that practically demanded respect said from behind me. At the words of their employer they all walked off, but in that group I noticed a few who were quicker to get away than others.

"Thank you, I would hate to have to see you search for new bodyguards." I stated as I turned around, to face the voice of Aria T'Loak. "Plus you would have to get someone to clean up the mess once I was done." I have to admit while I honestly wasn't that interested in the Asari when I played the game, Aria T'Loak always interested me, plus the fact she was hot helped a lot.

"My, my. You are very confident in your abilities, but I didn't bring you here to talk about your confidence, I want to know who you are, why you are here and who you work for? I won't hesitate to call all my men into kill you." She must be pretty confident in herself abilities as well to not be the slightest intimidated by a man who is a good half a foot taller and can take down a Krogan in hand to hand. Then again she's probably never had anyone threaten her before.

"My name is Maddog, as you probably heard after I took down that krogan, and I'm here to complete my first mission as a mercenary. I've been training for the last 4 years so I could come out here and not die. What happens on my first ever mission? I get accosted by a huge krogan and grab the attention of the Queen of Omega. Don't you even bother telling me about the rules here, I already know them, Don't Fuck with Aria." As I went through my rant my voice steadily rose until I was almost shouting at the end.

I hadn't realised it but as I was shouting at her I was also stomping my way towards her, and now that I have a chance to catch my breath that I am standing directly in front of her and while she looks surprised she doesn't show fear, only a mild curiosity.

"Hmm, if that's the case then I have a job for you…" I interrupted her before she could continue.

"I'm sorry but I'm already on a job, maybe after I finished it I can do it, but not right now. However if you ever need a job done contact me and unless I am currently doing one, I'll come here and complete the job for a lesser amount as payment for ruining your … …home." I saw her eyes widen for a second before it disappeared and was replaced with a devilish glint.

"So you'll do any job that I have for a smaller price…" "Within reason of course" I explained to her. "… Yes of course but still, you'd do it?" she asked me. I thought about it for a moment before I decided if all my future jobs from her were going to have less payment, I wanted one more thing out of it. "Yes, I'll do them, but… I want a place here on Omega should I ever need a place to relax, not a big apartment, but still comfortable and with a view, give me that and we have a deal."

I saw her eyes narrow slightly at me and cocked her head to the side, thinking it through before she nodded her head. "Yes, I can do that, but I'll only pay you half for all the jobs you complete, instead of cutting them slightly. I could see that that was fair and wondered what I just got myself into, but before I could respond I received a message on my Omni-tool. I opened it up and read my eyes narrowing slightly, I was about to take off before I remembered my deal with Aria, I quickly sent her my communication details before I gave a small nod and took off towards where the sleeper agent said to meet him.

I ran around the corner and my sight zeroed in on the shop I was told to meet my informant by, I slowed down and walked over to the shop, having a little look around when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I automatically tensed and my hand went to my knife before a voice filtered through my helmet and into my ears.

"Maddog it's me, the sleeper, we need to leave now, the leaders decided to meet earlier than the set time, and they have already come to a decision." He took a big breath trying to calm down enough to tell me their verdict. "They are going to expose us, we need to hurry before they reach the docking station, or they will have a straight flight all the way to the Citadel. Normally this wouldn't be that bad, but… " He drew in a shaky breath "… they have the locations for many of our operations, and worst yet, they… they have all of our names and descriptions."

Normally I wouldn't be that bothered, but I got to know quite a lot of the staff, and some of them are even my friends now, and I didn't want them to live in fear for themselves and families. A lot of them aren't aware of what goes on behind the scenes, and the ones that do, they're normally first contact war veterans with a grudge. I quickly shook those thoughts from my mind and put my distaste for Cerberus aside. I threw the young man over my shoulder, despite his protests, and ran as I fast as I could to the docking station, praying to whoever was out there, that I would reach it in time.

**AN: HA I'M EVIL AND I KNOW IT, LEAVING YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFFY. I WAS DEBATING WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE THE CHAPTER OR NOT BUT MY FRIEND DECIDED THAT IT WOULD BE BETTER TO LEAVE IT WITH A CLIFFHANGER. **

**ANYWAY PLEASE R&R. **

**I ALSO BELIVE IT IS TIME TO SEE WHO YOU GUYS WANT MADDOG TO PAIR UP WITH, IF ANYBODY AT ALL. YOU HAVE ALL OF THE MASS EFFECT WOMEN TO CHOOSE FROM AND IF YOU FEEL LIKE YOU CAN DO IT THEN AN OC TOO.**

**THEMADDOGMERC OUT**


End file.
